Abuse, Hurt and Comfort
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: What would happen if Annabeth disappears for four years? And Percy finds her again, in a diner, with her kidnapper and a surprise. What do you think would happen? Read to find out! Percabeth! Please review!  Read Author's Note at the end first!
1. Finding Annabeth

**Hi! I'm Arabella and I'll just set the storyline for this story. It's been four years since Percy has seen Annabeth. What will happen when he finds her, abused?**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN SO WHATEVER.**

"Chiron, are you _positive _we looked everywhere for her?" I asked him desperately.

"Yes, yes I am. We just can't seem to find her anywhere." Chiron told me.

My expression was forlorn. I couldn't live without her and yet, she'd magically disappeared four years ago. She disappeared because she saw me hugging Katie Gardner. I only hugged her because her boyfriend was killed. She was one of my friends so I hugged her. Then she started dating Travis Stoll. But she wasn't around long enough to tell that I wasn't cheating on her. The next day we looked all around the camp but we couldn't find her. We also searched all around the continental US. We still couldn't find her. Until one day . . .

We were at a diner in Wauwatosa, Wisconsin. My eyes were straying as much as my mind today. My mind was mainly straying to one thing, though. And that was _her_. Annabeth Chase. The love of my short little life.

My paranoia spiked. I saw two heads of blonde curls. Whoa, wait, _two?_ The last time I actually saw her was when I turned nineteen when . . . oh. Oh, no. That definitely is not good. So I decided to get a better look at her. Them. Whatever.

So I got out of my seat to fake refill my soda so I could see them better. I walked over to the soda fountain and filled my cup with Root Beer slowly. I tried to see but it was a hard spot to spy on them. So I decided to get a better view. I walked around and pretended to sit in a set of a table and chairs across from their booth. Travis, Katie, Conor, Chiron and the rest of our search party shot me questioning glances. I just shook my head.

I could hear part of those people's conversations, " . . . Jeremy, calm down, don't hurt Andrea." The big version of the blondes said. And then the little version said in a high voice, "Why would he hurt me? Does he hurt you mommy?" my heart jumped. I took a sip out of my Root Beer as the Jeremy dude said, "Annabeth!" I spit out my soda at that moment and started choking.

They all stared at me and all of our search party stood up and looked over the booth. I tried to hide my face with my jacket and my hat.

"Are you okay?" the little Andrea girl asked.

"Yes." I said in a low voice between coughs.

"No you're not. Mommy, help him. You are a doctor or a nurse or something." She said.

"I-I could try." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth!" the Jeremy dude whispered fiercely.

"I have to stop his choking." Annabeth said bravely.

She walked over to me and said, "Sir, you have to take off your hat."

"Uh, no." I said between coughs.

"Who- I know you from somewhere." She said.

"Okay, but I don't know y—"

"Percy?" she whispered loud enough for Jeremy not to tell.

"What?" I whispered between coughs.

"Oh my gods." She said and then glanced at Jeremy, "Jeremy, sweetie, can you get Andrea's nook? She has to stop talking to strangers. Oh, and, while you're at it, I'll repay you later, can you get my first aid kit?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine, but you _owe_ me." He said threateningly, "_Stay here_." And he walked out to his car.

I shot up out of my seat and grabbed Annabeth's arm, "Annabeth? Where have you been?" I asked incredulously.

"I've _been_ kidnapped and why did you che---"

"I didn't cheat, Annabeth. I was hugging Katie because her boyfriend died." I explained quickly.

"Oh, so . . ." she looked towards Katie. Katie nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh my gods, Percy, I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine, now let's go before Jack gets back." I said.

"Uh, it's Jeremy." She corrected.

"I know." I said.

She smirked and picked up Andrea. I gave her a questioning look and she said, "Tell ya later. We need to leave before, "she laughed, "Jack gets back."

We all agreed and traveled back towards camp.


	2. Decisions

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is the second chapter of my story, Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. It rhymes, see that? Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own PJO.**

**Percy's POV**

So we rode back to camp on the Pegasus I whistled for.

When we got back to camp, we all settled into the big house and Annabeth began her story, "So, I'll just start at the gossip the day I ran away. Okay, so, I heard this first hand from Katie. She told me this earlier that day. So we were practicing in the arena and I pinned her down because she wouldn't tell me what she was keeping from me. She finally told me and she said that she had a crush on Percy and that she was going to ask him out later that day. I almost killed her on the spot. I yelled, 'why would you do that? He is my boyfriend after all!' but then she said, 'he probably won't choose me anyway. Just calm down.' She said. And then she added, 'my boyfriend is dead, I just need someone.' Then I said, 'don't steal mine!' and I got off of her. Later that day I was wandering about and I saw Katie and Percy hugging. I couldn't see Percy's face, but oh, I could see Katie's. She was smiling this huge smile and her face was buried in the crook of Percy's neck. I couldn't really see anything else. But earlier some girls told me to go over there because Katie was going to ask Percy out at that time and I thought he gave into her and cheated on me. So I ran off crying and I wasn't really paying attention. A guy came up and tried to help me get over him. He said that if I went with him, I could do anything I wanted. And I fell for it. I walked inside his house and when I stepped inside, some lady hit me in the head with a metal rod from a fireplace. I was knocked out and when I woke up, I had a broken arm in a cast, I had a black eye, and bruises all over my body. Later, I found out I was pregnant. I lied and told Jeremy that the baby was his so he wouldn't hurt her. Later that year on May 16, I had the baby. I named her Andrea. But she could talk before she even turned one. I didn't tell Jeremy that I was a half-blood, though. He just said that he was smart and that was why she could talk." Annabeth explained, "And he kept beating me." She concluded, "Until this day."

I was stiff by the time she finished, "So . . . she's mine?"

Annabeth seemed to understand what I meant, "Yes, she's your daughter." she then turned to Andrea, "Andie? Come meet your father."

Andy ran in and jumped onto Annabeth's lap. Annabeth leaned in and whispered something in Andrea's ear. Then Andrea shot off of Annabeth's lap and onto mine.

Andy leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Hi, daddy!"

She leaned back and I got a look at her face. She had my green eyes and Annabeth's curly blonde hair. She also had Annabeth's face. But in the roots of her hair, it was black. The same black of my hair. She was perfect. She was so small, she looked the size of a puppy.

"She's pretty." I whispered in Annabeth's hair, "And how old is she?"

"Three." Annabeth answered easily.

My mouth popped wide open, "Then how can she walk?"

"She's the granddaughter of Athena. Don't insult me, now." Annabeth answered.

"Oh, well, can she control water?" I asked.

"Not yet, but she can breathe underwater and she can swim really well." She answered.

"Really? Well, where are we going to keep her?" I asked.

"I don't know, your cabin, mine, it doesn't really matter." She answered.

"Okay. Well, it seems we have a decision to come to." Chiron said, cutting in.

"What?" I asked.

"There is one way to raise a child perfectly." Chiron said, "Annabeth, will you go to the campfire? I need to talk to Percy alone. And take Andrea with you."

"Okay." She said and then walked out with Andrea and the search party.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to propose to Annabeth." Chiron said, straight out.

"I'm already gonna do that. I've had the ring for four years." I said.

"Good, you'll do great." Chiron said, giving me an encouraging smile and patting my knee and trotted away.

I walked out of the big house and headed down to the campfire. When I got there, I took a seat next to Annabeth and Andrea. Andrea got off of Annabeth's lap and sat in mine. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and she rested her head on my shoulder. We looked at the bright, beautiful colors of the campfire. Everyone was happy. It showed by the colors of the campfire.

As we sat there, I thought about how I was going to propose. I remember the ring I still have from four years ago. It was perfect for her and beautiful just like her. I think I should propose on the beach. Or underwater. I _was_ thinking the first place we'd kissed, Mt. Saint Helens, but, no, not that place. I'd almost died there and it was a volcano for Hades sake. I kept pondering this until I realized that Annabeth and Andy were asleep. So I decided to tell Chiron to hold Andy really quick so I could carry Annabeth to her cabin. I did and when I came back, Andy was awake and Chiron handed her to me and said, "She can sleep in your cabin." And walked away.

I sighed and carried her there. I put her on one of the bunks in the cabin, the one right next to mine and I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, daddy!" she said as I walked towards my bed.

"Goodnight sweatheart." And I turned out the lights.

**How was that? I know, just I need 10 reviews to continue, Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	3. Proposal

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is the third chapter of my story, Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. It rhymes, see that? Anyways, some of you think it is OOC but that's just because they are older. I mean, Annabeth and Percy are both twenty-three. Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! On with the story . . . **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up groggily inside my cabin. It feels so weird to be back here. I mean, it's been four years. I wonder what Chiron talked to Percy about. I think Percy brought Andy in his cabin to sleep. Anyway, I wonder why I, when I was younger, would think that Percy would ever cheat on me with _Katie._ Ugh. That would _never_ happen and I should know it. I guess I just lost my mind that day. After all, the consequences of that were that Percy missed the first remarkable years of his daughter's life. He looked so speechless yesterday. Almost like, he didn't know _what_ to think. Oh, well. He'll get used to it.

Later that day, Percy called me to the beach. I put on my skinny jeans and my orange camp half-blood t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was bugged by my appearance but I ignored it like always. I decided to then put my hair in a pony tail. I put on my sandals and started towards the beach.

Before I went, though, I asked Juniper to babysit Andie. She agreed and I kissed Andie goodbye.

"Bye, mommy!" she said.

"Bye, sweetie!" I yelled and ran off to the beach.

When I got there, Percy was waiting for me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I whispered. My throat was dry and I have no idea why.

"So . . . wanna go underwater?" he asked.

That question took me by surprise, "Uh, sure."

So he grabbed me around the waist and concentrated for a couple seconds and then said, "Okay, let's go, you won't get wet."

"Okay." I said as we went under. He began to create a huge bubble around us. I laughed when I saw the hippocampi. They brought back so many memories from years ago. I sighed contentedly and leaned back into Percy's chest.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too." I whispered.

"Cool, uh, hey, I've got a question for you." He said nervously.

I turned towards him and looked questioningly into his face.

"Um, here, stand right there." He said, putting two hands on my shoulders and backing me up.

"Okay." I whispered slowly.

"And there." He said satisfyingly.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, scratching behind his neck nervously. And that struck another memory. His Achilles spot. He'd entrusted me with that secret.

"What are you---" but then I stopped when I saw him get down on one knee and fumble for something in his pocket.

Then he took out a small red box, "Annabeth Chase, I love you and I promise to love you forever. I've been in love with you for a really long time now so, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box and revealing a huge sea blue gemstone centered in the gold band of the ring. Around the rest of the ring were tiny stormy gray gemstones.

A smile shot across my face, "Do you even have to ask?"

"What?" his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I said YES! DUH!" I yelled, overjoyed as he stood up and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Really?" he asked.

"Wow, you really are a Seaweed Brain." I said, shaking my head.

And he leaned in for a kiss.

I sighed. I couldn't sleep. It's been, I looked at my clock, two hours since he proposed and tonight Andie was sleeping in my cabin. Malcolm, John, Deirdre, Lucy, and Kelly were absolutely infatuated with Andie. They were still up cooing at her. Well, the girls were. Malcolm and John went to sleep an hour ago. I think Andie was asleep. I'm not sure, though. Of course, a mother can't ever be sure. I wonder if Percy and I were gonna have another child. I'm gonna think that one through, though.

"Annabeth!" Whispered another one of my brothers who was trying to sleep.

"What?" I asked him.

"Andie's dead." He said.

"What!" I screamed, shooting up from my bunk. But then I heard loud laughter coming from his bunk.

"Not funny James! She's perfectly fine, Annabeth." Deirdre assured me.

I walked over to James' bunk and slapped him over and over again. When I was done, I stopped over by Deirdre and thanked her. Then I kissed Andrea on her forehead. And then I went to bed.

I woke with a start in the morning. I had a horrible dream about a little girl with curly black hair. She was lost in a city and some monsters came looking for her.

When I got up, I changed into my black sweatpants and my orange camp half-blood t-shirt. I then put on my sneakers and grabbed my still-sleeping daughter. She looked like an angel. She had my perfect hair(it was just perfect on her, not me) and her father's perfect eyes. She had red rosy cheeks and perfect features.

I walked, cradling her in my arms, to the mess hall where we eat. Today, I sat by Percy in his cabin's table. Apparently, he got a new sibling because I saw three people sitting at the table. When I walked up, I realized that two of those three were Percy (I already knew that one) and Tyson (I didn't know that one). Another one was a ten year old girl with straight black hair. Tyson and that girl were sitting on one side and Percy on the other.

"Hey." I said, joining Percy on his side.

"Annabeth!" Tyson shouted.

"Yeah, didn't you know---"

But Percy cut me off, "Yup, she's back from San Fransisco." And Percy gave me a look that said, 'he didn't know'.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Yay!" he clapped his hands together happily.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked the little girl.

"I'm Vera. Percy's half sister." She answered.

"Cool." I said and then looked at Percy, clearly confused.

"She, uh, came in last week. She's from Colorado. Her sister died yesterday." he whispered in my ear, "And we think she's next."

**And how was that? Thanks for your reviews! This time I'll need 15 reviews before continuing. Thanks! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	4. Wedding Gone Wrong

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is the forth chapter of my story, Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. It rhymes, see that? Anyways, some of you think it is OOC but that's just because they are older. I mean, Annabeth and Percy are both twenty-three. Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! On with the story . . . **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Days passed. Vera didn't die yet. Then weeks started passing. Planning for the most extravagant wedding in all of demigod history started. Months began passing.

Until the wedding day. It was Andie's birthday today and Percy and I's wedding day. Andie was our flower girl, Thalia was my maid of honor, and Grover was the best man. This wedding was near a church near the Empire State Building. Just for specific reasons. Reasons like, we wanted the gods and goddesses to come. We wanted the humans to come and we wanted our demigod friends to come.

So, when I woke up that morning, I was freaking out. Percy was still asleep in his cabin, which was a good thing because, no seeing the bride on the wedding day until the wedding day. So, I got up and wrote a note for Percy,

Dear Percy,

I wrote this note to tell you a couple things, first off, make sure you don't mess this up. Second, make sure you get there early. Third, I have Andie, don't worry. Fourth, your tux and stuff are already at the church. And lastly, I'll meet you at the altar, although, you'll be there first.

-Love, Annabeth soon to be Jackson

So, I ran into Percy's cabin, taped the note on his pillow, set his alarm clock for 6:30 (it was 5:00) and I headed out. I rode out of the camp with Thalia, Vera, Lucy, Andie(duh!), Deirdre, Clarisse, Katie, Rachel(I was bitter on that), Helena(a new friend(daughter of Aphrodite)), Coleena(another new friend(daughter of Persephone)), two daughters of Aphrodite named Jolee, and Laura, and Kelly, my half sis.

Argus drove us girls down to the back of the church so we could get in the back doors.

We ran inside and immediately, the three daughters of Aphrodite, Helena, Jolee, and Laura were all over me, doing my hair, putting my makeup on, changing me into my dress and sliding my high heels on. I swear, I thought I was going to die with all of the stress they were pulling on me. All the while through that torture I kept asking Thalia my questions like, "What if Percy doesn't wake up? What if he forgets? What if he doesn't come? What if he doesn't want to marry me?" and my ever favorite, "What if he got abducted by aliens?!" and Thalia said, "The only aliens that will abduct him are the boys." And I asked, "How can you say that?" and she said, "Well I figured, the boys are so ugly they just seem that way." And she started laughing. I just sat there with a blank expression on my face. The other girls were giving her dangerous expressions filled with pure hate. And then Clarisse said, "Shut up, girl about my boyfriend or I swear I'll kill you." And that made Thalia shut up. It was funny how her face turned a snow white. _Then_ everybody laughed. Well, everybody except her.

"Aaaannnndddd DONE!" Helena said, "Everybody stand back and let her look in the mirror."

They moved back and I stood up and looked at a stranger in the mirror. I was beyond overjoyed. They'd made me beautiful and perfect for Percy! A wide smile spread across my face and every Aphrodite girl sighed. They were holding their breaths. Aw, dang! I should've frowned. That would've killed them. Literally. Hehehe.

I looked down at my dress. My dress was white(obviously) and it had a long, silk, flowing skirt. The bodice was beaded with clear sequence. On the waist was a flower with a fabric belt. It had a long train and the whole dress was silk. It was strapless and perfect and just right for a day on the beach.

Oh, yeah, and you thought that we were doing the wedding _at_ the church? Heck no. It was _near_ the church. It was on a beach near the ocean. A perfect spot for a perfect wedding.

Anyways, onto my hair. My hair was curled. It is actually naturally curly, but the girls just re-curled it. All of the curls were pushed off and up to the left side of my head with a barrette in the back. My makeup was perfect. My hair was perfect. My dress was perfect. And what should go with that? A perfect husband and a perfect wedding.

"Let's head down to the beach." I said as I looked at my watch worriedly, "and hurry."

We got there in the nick of time. We ran, but as soon as my feet hit the ground, one of my heels broke. So, we had to get the reserved-in-case-of-accidents pair. But when I held my hand out for them, Helena said that I could have them when we get to the beach. So, _then _we ran. But, Helena was also bummed because that pair was supposed to go to her if nothing went wrong and boy, are these shoes awesome! No wonder she wanted them.

Anyway, when we got there, we were on perfect timing. I checked my forehead worriedly to check if I was sweating. Nope. Luckily. So I hurried up to my father, took his arm and he walked me down the isle as the grand piano played.

When we got up to Percy, my father's arm slipped out of mine and my hands joined with Percy's.

All through the service I was droning off. The main reason for that is because I was staring into Percy's eyes.

All of a sudden, the minister said something and had to repeat it. Finally Percy snapped out of it. So did I. Percy said, "Huh?" some snickers were heard throughout the audience.

"Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?" he repeated, annoyed.

"I do." He answered firmly.

I rolled my eyes.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do." I answered happily.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister said.

And Percy leaned down for a kiss when we were interrupted by a choking noise.

It was Vera.

She was choking.

Everyone thought she'd be next.

And, Hades were they spot on.

"Vera!" Andie shrieked.

Someone from the audience grabbed Andie so she wouldn't run towards Vera. It was Percy's mother. As I looked out into the audience, everyone I knew was there. Even some people I didn't know. Even the gods were there. Poseidon was looking at Vera, alarmed.

"Vera!" I shouted over the crowd.

And she choked her last. She fell to the floor and stopped choking.

Everyone was staring horror-strucken at her.

She was dead.

"You may know kiss the bride!" the minister repeated.

Percy and I kissed for like, a second and then ran down from the altar towards Vera. Percy knelt down next to her. I took Andie from his mother and followed Percy's lead. All the bridesmaids and men came down from the front and joined us.

All we could hear were the silent crashing of waves and the silent tears of Andie.

When the hospital took Vera's body away for examination, we all headed back to the wedding happenings. Helena was shaking. She was never put through anything as traumatic as that. Helena was sitting right next to Vera. I patted Helena on the back in attempt to calm her. It wasn't working.

So, Percy and I got a babysitter for Andie (AKA Mrs. Jackson and she was babysitting for our honeymoon) and we boarded the limo for our wedding reception.

When we left the beach, it was dark. And the only light left was the moon, the full moon.

**How was that? I made it longer like someone asked. Oh! And I have the picture URL for the dress. It's right here:. . And I added a twist. The thing that ruined their wedding. Just wait to see what kind of an effect this whole situation has on Helena. Next chapter will be the wedding reception. And the chapter afterwards will be the honeymoon and after that will be the last chapter entitled, Surprise. Guess what the surprise is? Oh, and should I write a sequel? Anyway, I need 10 reviews to continue. Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	5. Romantic Wedding Reception

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is the forth chapter of my story, Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. It rhymes, see that? Anyways, I am so excited to move on, that I didn't wait for 10 reviews. But, If you want me to do a sequel, I promise I will update every day, but if you want me to do a sequel, I need at least 10 more reviews each day. I'm so sorry, but, if you read my last author's note at the end of my last chapter, my story will end with a cliffie. So, if you want me to continue this little 'series', then review and make sure you tell your friends to read and review. Oh, and check out my one-shots and my other story! Read and review them! Oh, and thanks to all of you who actually read these! Normally, everyone skips thru these. Also! I will make Annabeth's wedding dress my avatar for a month straight, and remember, it will only be up for a limited time! Thanx again, and on with the story . . .**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own**

Annabeth's POV

We rode to the wedding reception in silence. Percy and I were the only ones in the limo. The others said they'd walk and talk. Our reception was at a fancy country club that was right near the wedding. I was so sad. One, Vera was dead, and that I was positive. Two, I would have to leave Andie for a month to go on the honeymoon to Hawaii (Percy's idea, then he said that Andie would want to go to Athens so we could go there for a family vacation. He promised). Three, our wedding was ruined. I mean, no offense to Vera or anything, but, I don't think it was cool to just die during our wedding. I mean, she could've just waited until afterw-. I cut myself off right there. I am thinking so stupidly! She can't stall death!

I sighed and rested my head on Percy's shoulder. Then, I began to drift off . . .

" . . . eth. Annabeth. Annabeth." Percy was shaking me gently.

"Huh?" I sighed, tiredly.

"We're here." He said.

"Oh, okay." I sighed and got out of the limo. Percy came around to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist and, with his other hand, grabbed my shaking hand.

"This'll be fun. It will also be over quick." He whispered quietly in my ear. Then he began kissing my neck. I leaned back into him. He began nibbling on my earlobe and licking my neck. I shivered and turned around in his arms so that he could kiss me. We were like that for about five minutes until someone cleared their throat.

We both turned around and I immediately turned bright red. It was Thalia and Grover, with their arms crossed.

"Uh, we were just---"

"Ew, I don't need details." Thalia said, interrupting me as well as interrupting my and Percy's make out session.

"Uh, yeah." Grover said, "Everyone's inside waiting for you. They sent us out here to find you. Andie's getting anxious. Oh and, Thalia was right. Ew, I don't need details." Grover smirked. So did Thalia.

"Thalia," I sighed, "I wouldn't really smirk. I know you always dreamed to do that to Luke, so I wouldn't be talking." I muttered.

She turned bright red.

"Yeah, and Grover? I've seen you do that with Juniper." An alarmed and questioning look crossed Grover's face as Percy spoke, and all he had to say was, "Aphrodite cabin."

Grover turned bright red.

"Kay, kay! Let's go!" I said as I took Percy's hand and rushed him inside the country club.

When we got inside, we were greeted by guests trying out my new name like Percy's mother said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!" she squeeled.

"Hi." I said as I hugged her.

She squeeled again and ran off.

"Andie!" I shouted as I saw her by Helena, Laura and Jolee.

"Mommy!" she shouted as she jumped into my arms. I spun her around in the air.

"Guess what? Next year we're going to Athens for a family vacation." I whispered in her ear.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands together.

"But you have to stay with your grandmother, Sally, for a month while me and your dad are . . . on vacation." I said quickly.

"Aww." She said, tearing up a bit.

"Sorry." I said, wiping a tear from her eye, "We will hurry back." I promised.

She sighed, "Fine." She closed her beautiful green eyes.

"We'll be back soon." I said, tucking her beautiful curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands together.

"Now, where is your father?" I asked, searching for Percy.

"Right there, momma!" she said, pointing to Percy. He was standing in the corner arguing with someone.

I picked up Andie and headed towards Percy.

"Percy!" I called over the music.

He didn't hear. I ran right up to him and yelled in his ear, "Percy!"

He tried to turn around, but was yanked down towards someone. I took a step back. And it just broke my heart. I pulled my struggling husband off this girl and punched that Rachel Elizabeth freaking Dare right out of this world. She was kissing Percy!

"What the Hades was that?" I screamed.

"I was getting my last chance from him." She said, wiping her probably broken, bleeding nose.

"What are you talking about?" I shrieked.

"He needs to know that I'm better for him than you." She said boldly.

I grabbed her neck and squeezed hard. First her face turned red and then it turned blue. But then, I was pulled away from her and my fun.

"Annabeth, calm." Percy whispered in my ear. I wiped a tear from my cheek. I looked around for Andie. Before I'd punched Rachel, I gave her to Percy to hold.

"Percy, where is Andie?" I asked shakily.

"I set her down, why?" he asked.

"I don't—" but I was cut off by the sight of Rachel Elizabeth Dare holding my baby.

"Rachel," Percy said, controlled, unlike me, "give me Andrea or I'll let Annabeth go and let her beat you up."

"No, I think I'll just keep her." Rachel said, trying to slip out a nearby door.

That did it! Percy let go of my waist and first, I took my baby out of Rachel's arms and gave her to Percy. Then, I punched Rachel over and over again.

"And the bride and groom!" Thalia said through the microphone.

I stopped punching Rachel and stood up, straightened my gown and took Andie.

Then a spotlight hit us and everyone smiled and applauded.

Thalia and Grover led us to the main table, our table. It had a seat for us and Andie.

"So, time for the food!" Thalia announced as waiters brought us silver platters of lobster, steak, and all sorts of fancy foods.

We ate for a while and then Grover said, "We aren't going to make this like a _regular_ wedding reception. So . . ."

"GOLF CART RACES!!!" him and Thalia shouted at the same time.

Everyone laughed at their immaturity. Even Artemis.

They led us outside towards the golf carts and it was Percy and I, verses Grover and Juniper, verses Chris and Clarrisse, verses Thalia and her new bro, Marcus, verses Katie and Travis, verses Jolee and Deirdre (the only girl/girl group. They were best friends and begged us to be paired up.). And those were the groups.

I handed Andrea to Helena, Kelly and Laura.

"Be right back, sweetie, watch your mommy win." I said.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands.

I got on the golf cart and got behind the wheel. Percy gave me a questioning look but I just smiled deviously.

"And, GO!" Thalia shouted.

We raced and raced throughout the whole land of the country club. We went everywhere and raced and raced, and of course, we were in front. We were winning. And we passed the finish line rejoicing.

"Good job, Annabeth." My mother said at the finish line.

"Thanks mom. Do you want to meet your granddaughter?" I asked her as I motioned for Helena to bring her over here.

"Sure." She said and waited patiently.

"Here." Helena said, handing me Andie.

"This is Andrea." I introduced, handing her to my mother.

"How old is she?" my mother asked.

"Oh, three." I answered.

My mother laughed and sighed contentedly, "She can walk, talk, and jump at the age of three. Even come up with intelligent sentences. Just like me."

"Yeah, she can swim like me, too." Poseidon said, coming from behind my mother and, really surprisingly, put a hand on my mother's shoulder.

"Yeah she can." I said breathlessly.

"So Annabeth, any reason why I haven't seen my daughter in four years?" my mother asked.

"I was kidnapped." I answered simply.

"Kidnapped? You?" she asked.

"A lot was on my mind. And I'd rather not ruin this moment talking about it." I answered truthfully.

"Okay." She sighed.

"So, Thalia, what to do next?" I asked Thalia as she walked over to us.

"Cake, dancing and that's it. You wanted the reception to be short, remember?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." I said as we all headed inside the country club.

"Okay, time for cake!" Thalia announced as we got inside and sat down.

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you very much, I'll be here all night." She said, enjoying the enthusiasm.

They clapped more.

"I know, I'm awesome, right?" she asked.

Everyone stopped clapping.

"Hey!" she said.

"And the cake!" Grover said, cutting in.

We got cake and began to eat. Percy fed me the first bite and I fed him the second. We continued feeding each other until the end of 'cake time'.

"Dance party! Time to crank up the jams!" Thalia said.

Everyone cheered and we danced on into the night.

**And how was that? Yeah, well, remember, today I need 10 more reviews to continue this 'series'. If you want me to do the sequel, then I need 10 more reviews every day. I only have 2 more chapters left. The honeymoon and a surprise. SO, read and review. Oh, and can you read and review my other stories! Love ya! Bye!**

**-ArabellaVioletGray**


	6. Our Not So Huge Honeymoon

**Hi! I'm Arabella and this is the sixth chapter of my story, Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. It rhymes, see that? Anyways, I am so excited to move on, that I didn't wait for 10 reviews. But, If you want me to do a sequel, I promise I will update every day, but if you want me to do a sequel, I need at least 10 more reviews each day. I'm so sorry, but, if you read my last author's note at the end of my last chapter, my story will end with a cliffie. So, if you want me to continue this little 'series', then review and make sure you tell your friends to read and review. Oh, and check out my one-shots and my other story! Read and review them! And on with my story . . .**

**Annabeth's POV**

When the night ended at the reception, everyone came with us to the airport to see us off.

"Okay, so, one more thing Andie, what is sixteen times sixteen?" I asked her before we were going to board the plane.

"Two-hundred fifty-six." She said without hesitation.

"Good, now, if a box of tissues was fourteen centimeters long, fifteen centimeters wide, and sixteen centimeters high, what is the volume of that box of tissues?" I asked her.

"Three thousand, three hundred sixty centimeters, to the third power." She said without hesitation again.

"Perfectly correct." I said and kissed her forehead and said my goodbyes to everyone.

"Bye!" Percy and I said as we boarded the plane.

When we boarded the plane, our own private plane, Percy and I went straight to our seats. We talked all night and when we got to Hawaii, we got off the plane and realized that it was morning already.

We got a cab to our hotel and when we got there, we hopped out with our luggage and entered. We went straight to the check in and, well, checked in. Then we went up to our room and put our luggage in the closets.

When I finally looked at the room, I nearly fainted. It had a huge red heart bed in the middle of the room. I looked down the hall at a bathroom at the end of the hall. I walked over to it and saw that there was no door on that bathroom. You could get a perfect view of the bathroom from the bed or, really, anywhere in the room. I looked inside the bathroom. It was HUGE. There was a bath tub, a shower, a Jacuzzi, and a ton of other luxuries.

"Hey, Percy, we should go eat breakfast." I suggested.

"Okay." He said slowly.

"I just need to . . ." I gulped, "change."

"Okay." He said, plopping down on the bed.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my luggage and headed for the bathroom. I took out my bikini and my set of clothes. So I changed into my bikini and pulled my blue tank top over it. Then I pulled my beach shorts over my bottoms and put on my sandals.

I walked out and Percy was already changed.

"Let's go." I said.

"Sure." He said as he took my hand and then smirked, "Cute butt."

I turned red and rushed out the door.

When we got to the diner, we sat down and looked at our menus. I took one look and immediately set it down. I _definitely_ couldn't read that. The first lines of the menu looked like:

_Pnakesac______________$580_

_gEsg_____________ _____$250_

_Soecns__________________$139_

_aSuages siBcitu_____________$367_

But what it _really_ said was:

_Pancakes___________________$5.80_

_Eggs___________________$2.50_

_Scones__________________$1.39_

_Sausage Biscuit_____________$3.67_

**(Me: ^Just like from McDonalds! Yum!^)**

"Hello." A waitress lady interrupted my reading.

"Hi, we would like to order." Percy said.

"Hey," she said to Percy, just noticing.

I clawed the table, "We would like to order." I said through gritted teeth.

She looked over at me and rolled her eyes. She turned her back to me and leaned over on the table in front of Percy, "So, wanna go out?"

"Uh, I'm kinda eating with my _wife._ So, if you'll excuse me," Percy said, getting up from his side of the table and sat on my side of the booth. He put an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

The girl huffed, "Fine, what is your order?" she asked bitterly.

Percy looked at me. So I said, "A sausage biscuit."

"I will have some pancakes." He replied, looking at me the whole time.

"Okay and to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have some punch." I said.

"Oh really? Well I'll give you a punch." The waitress said, bringing her fist back.

I smirked and felt Percy stiffen. I kept my hand under my chin and, when her fist came forward, I stopped it with a simple flick of my wrist.

"Let . . . go!" she huffed, trying to get her hand out of my grip. It wasn't working.

"Nope." I smirked.

"I won't get your order if you don't let go!" she yelled.

I let go and she said, yet again, "And to drink?"

"I said I wanted punch." I repeated.

She wrote it down angrily, "You, sir?"

"I'll have the same." Percy said as he wound his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Whatever." She said as she ran off towards the kitchen.

Percy saw my angry face and said, "Don't worry, you're no contest. She doesn't even compare to you." He said, tucking my hair behind my ear and kissing me.

Soon, our food came and Percy and I ate.

Later, we went to eat lunch and then we went to the beach and went underwater and Percy made us our own underwater aquarium. After that, we ate dinner and went back to our room.

"Hey, Percy? So, what else do you want to do today?" I called to him. He was in the bathroom and I certainly wasn't going to be a peeper like him.

"I have an idea." He whispered in my ear all of a sudden.

I jumped and whispered breathlessly, "And what's that?"

And all he did was start to kiss my neck. Then he pushed me onto the heart-shaped bed. He tackled me on it and kept kissing and kissing me. Then we began ripping each other's clothes off. And then he kept kissing me and kissing me . . .

I woke up groggily. My head hurt so much. And then I felt this odd feeling in my stomach and ran towards the bathroom. After I finished puking, I came out and found Percy staring at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked as if I hadn't just puked.

"A-are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Just probably that blonde waitress gave me something in my drink or something. No big deal." I answered easily.

"Tell me if you just threw up." He said, getting up, taking my chin, tilted it up and stared me in the eyes.

"I did." I said, falling for it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Take this." He said, handing me a pregnancy test. I turned red but hurried into the bathroom.

I came out and found Percy asleep. I shook him awake.

"Huh? What?" he asked softly, waking up.

"Percy, here." I said, showing him the test.

"Oh, Annabeth, I'm so sorry." He said, covering his face in his hands.

It had a plus on it. But, I've been through this before so it was no big deal.

"It's fine." I said, taking a seat next to him and grabbing his hand.

"A-a-are you s-sure?" he stuttered.

"Yes." I assured him.

"I think we should head back home to Andie." He suggested.

I didn't hesitate to say I thought he was right. I know we were only here for a day, but, still. I was actually starting to miss Andie a lot.

So, we packed up and headed towards our private plane.

**How was that? I know, I have one more chapter left though! AHHH! I can't wait!!! Oh, and the last chapter will be kinda short, so, be prepared. It will be a cliffie and if you want me to do a sequel, I will need 10 more reviews for a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!! So seriously, though, update. Bye! Love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o--]: Sk8tr dude! See?**

**-ArabellaVioletGray **


	7. Epilogue: Surprise! A Scary Surprise

**So, I guess I'm writin' the sequel, huh? Yeah I thought so. Anywho, on with my story!!!!!! So, how'd ya like my it so far? Yeah I know. Anyways, this is the epilogue of my story Abuse, Hurt and Comfort. If you read my last chapter, you read my author's note at the bottom so this will be quick short and right to the point. SO, on with my story . . . **

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own PJO but I do own Andrea**

**Annabeth's POV**

So we rode the plane back to Manhattan and I called Percy's mother, "Hey Sally, how's Andrea?" I asked.

"She's doing great. I just laid her down for a nap." She answered.

"Awesome, hey we're back in town so---"

"What!? You're back already!?" she asked loudly.

"Yeah because Andie's getting a new sibling and I was missing Andie a lot." I answered.

"Really! That's awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, so we'll be there in five, okay?" I asked.

"'Kay, bye." She said and the line went dead.

I hit the end button on my one-time-use-only phone and I smashed it to pieces.

"Okay, let's go." I said, taking Percy's hand and we stepped into a cab, all the while getting odd looks from everyone watching us.

We entered Sally's apartment and rang her bell. She answered with a smile, "Hi, I just checked in on Andie, and she is still asleep. This is going to be a surprise."

"Okay, let's go get her." I said.

"Oh, no, I'll grab her." Sally said, running back in one of the rooms.

We heard a shriek. Percy and I exchanged glances and ran into the room. It was vacant. No one was in here except an empty crib, Percy, Sally and me.

"Where's my baby?" I cried.

"A note!" Sally exclaimed, grabbing it.

"Well, read it." I urged, near tears.

"Okay," Sally took a deep breath, "Dear Percabeth, thank you for your wonderful gift to me and my new wife. She and I are going to have a lovely time raising _our_ child. We are going to change her name, dye her hair red, and raise her to believe that she is our daughter, not yours." Sally was near tears here, "And you will never ever see her again. She will be ours and you can't find her. Oh, and we'll be back for your next child. Don't worry, we'll take that one off your hands. Love Jeremy and R.E.D."

My heart dropped and I cracked. I fell onto Percy, sobbing all the while.

"Shh, Annabeth, it's okay, we'll find her." Percy assured me.

I wiped my tears away, "You're right. I'll kill Jeremy and his new _wife."_ I spat.

"Who is his new wife?" he wondered aloud.

I almost slapped him, but screeched, "RRRachel EEElizabeth DDDARE!!!!!"

"Oh," he said quietly.

"She's been envying my baby ever since she laid eyes on her. And now, she will DIE!" I screamed.

"I'm with you on that one." Percy said with a grave expression.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, I shouldn't have left her alone." Sally apologized.

"It's not your fault, Sally. We should've gotten here earlier." I said.

"We're going to find her." Percy vowed.

We shook on it and we headed out to tell Chiron about our new enemy---the Oracle.

**How was that? Short, yes, cliffie, yes, and awesome and on the edge, yes. My point exactly. Now, review, cuz I need fifteen more before I start the sequel. Okay? That's 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. Got it? Yeah, of course you do. Oh, and I was beyone HAPPY to see my 51 reviews. It hasn't even been a week since I started this story. Love ya'll! Bye!**

**-ArabellaVioletGray**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT! SEQUAL INFO!

**Hey guys! I'm just writing this because some of u didn't know that I already posted the sequal, AKA, Lost and Found Secrets. Just check it out. I JUST finished it and am posting another sequal soon. Sorry, u guys. I thought i already told u that i posted it already. So . . . check out my stories especially the sequal. So . . . review each and every chapter and tell me whatch'ya think! ;D So . . . yea. Love ya! Bye!**

**~Arabella**


	9. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
